The present invention relates to new peroxides having an aromatic group and an unsaturated group, and to their use in therapeutic or cosmetic compositions for the treatment of various dermatoses, and principally for the treatment of acne.
Acne, as is well known, is a cutaneous disorder, polymorph (several types of lesions existing in a given person) occurring generally at puberty and disappearing spontaneously in the majority of cases at about age 20 to 25.
Acne if found, more particularly, in areas rich in sebaceous glands, which evidences a certain dependence of this dermatosis vis-a-vis sebum, a synthesis project of the gland.
The increase in hormonal activity occuring at puberty, causes a hyperactivity of the sebaceous glands and the sebum thus generated flows then towards the cutaneous surface by the pilosebaceous duct.
The ethiopathogenesis of acne, although poorly defined, finds its origin in the formation of a characteristic lesion, the comedo, which results in the obstruction of the pilosebaceous duct as a result of diskeratinization of the zone of the infundibilium of the duct.
This obstruction has for a major effect a modification of the viscosity of the sebum and the physico-chemical characteristics of the environment (pH, oxygen vapor pressure . . . ).
This modification permits hyperproliferation of resident cutaneous strains, principally Propionibacterium acnes, anaerobic or aero-tolerant strains.
This bacterial hyperproliferation has for a consequence the liberation in the environment of certain proteases of bacterial origin which cause a lysis of the follicular sac and thus the liberation of inflammatory compounds in the dermis which in turn effects an inflammatory type reaction of the organism.
The essential elements of the pathology of acne are then:
an increase in sebaceous excretion, PA1 a disorder in the keratinization of the pilosebaceous duct and PA1 a bacterial hyperproliferation, principally of Propionibacterium acnes. PA1 "Organic peroxides", Ed. D. Swern, 1970, 1971 and 1972; PA1 K. Rubsamen, Chem. Ber. 102, 1290, (1969); PA1 D. Denney, J. Org. Chem. Vol. 30, 3760, (1965); PA1 The Chemistry of Peroxides, ed. Saul Patai, (1983), John Wiley Sons; and PA1 M. Feldhues-H. J. Schafer, Tetrahedon, 41, (19) 4195-4212 and 4213-4235, (1985).
A good anti-acne agent capable of treating acne in an effective manner must then exhibit the following activities:
(a) a keratolytic and comedolytic activity so as to avoid hyperkeratosis of the follicles and to permit removal of comedos,
(b) a bacteriostatic activity so as to inhibit the activity of Propionibacterium acnes and
(c) a sebostatic activity so as to inhibit hyperseborrhea.
Numerous anti-acne agents have been proposed but none can claim to possess all of the activities which are required for the effective treatment of acne and without exhibiting, moreover, secondary or side effects.
Among these known agents, the most well known unquestionably is benzoyl peroxide which is an antibacterial agent also possessing keratolytic properties.
Nonetheless, the use of benzoyl peroxide is not without certain disadvantages due to its instability, its reactivity and its side effects.
Benzoyl peroxide exhibits, as a side effect, a certain aggressiveness capable of causing frequent intolerances during treatment such as itching, and this even when it is employed at relatively weak concentrations.
The present invention provides a new class of anti-acne agents for the treatment of various states of acne using new peroxides exhibiting a kerotolytic, comedolytic and bacteriostatic activity greater than that of benzoyl peroxide.
The present invention relates to peroxides having an aromatic radical and an unsaturated group and having the formula ##STR2## wherein
R represents linear or branched, mono- or polyunsaturated alkenyl having 5 to 21 carbon atoms or cycloalkenyl having 5 to 10 carbon atoms,
n is 1 or 2, and
R' represents hydrogen, halogen, --CF.sub.3, methoxy, ethoxy or acyl having 2-16 carbon atoms.
Pharmacologic studies carried out using these new peroxides have evidenced that they exhibit keratolytic, comedolytic and bacteriostatic activity clearly greater than that of benzoyl peroxide.
In Formula I, above, the aromatic radical is preferably phenyl, p-chlorophenyl, m-chlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, p-methoxy phenyl or o-, m- or p-trifluoromethyl phenyl.
The linear or branched, mono- or poly-unsaturated alkenyl having 5 to 21 carbon above is preferably one of the following:
(1) --CH.dbd.CH--CH(CH.sub.3).sub.2, i.e. 3-methyl-1-butenyl, PA0 (2) --C(CH.sub.3).dbd.CH--CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.3, i.e. 1-methyl-1-butenyl, PA0 (3) --CH.dbd.CH--CH--CH.sub.3, i.e. 1,3-pentadienyl, PA0 (4) --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, i.e. 5-hexenyl, PA0 (5) --CH.dbd.CH--(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --CH.sub.3, i.e. 1-heptenyl, PA0 (6) --(CH.sub.2).sub.8 --CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, i.e., 9-decenyl, PA0 (7) --CH.dbd.CH--(CH.sub.2).sub.8 --CH.sub.3, i.e. 1-undecenyl, PA0 (8) --(CH.sub.2).sub.7 --CH.dbd.CH--(CH.sub.2).sub.7 --CH.sub.3, i.e. 8-heptadecenyl, PA0 (9) --(CH.sub.2).sub.7 (CH.dbd.CH--CH.sub.2).sub.2 --(CH.sub.2).sub.3, i.e. 8,11-heptadecadienyl and PA0 (10) --(CH.sub.2).sub.7 --(CH.dbd.CH--CH.sub.2).sub.3 --CH.sub.3, i.e. 8,11,14-heptadecatrienyl. PA0 10-undecenoyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 6-heptenoyl benzoyl peroxide, PA0 oleoyl benzoyl peroxide, i.e. 9-octadecenoyl benzoyl peroxide and PA0 10-undecenoyl m-chlorobenzoyl peroxide.
The cycloalkenyl radical having from 5 to 10 carbon atoms in preferably cycohexenyl, cyclopentenyl, norbornenyl or 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8-octahydronaphthyl.
Among the peroxides of Formula I, above, those preferred which provide particularly satisfactory results in the treatment of various forms of acne are the following:
The peroxides according to the present invention are obtained in accordance with conventional methods described in the literature and in particular in the following:
In accordance with these methods, an unsaturated fatty acid chloride is reacted either with perbenzoic acid or a derivative of perbenzoic acid, in the presence of a base, or with a sodium salt thereof, or even with an aromatic acid chloride, optionally substituted, in the presence of H.sub.2 O.sub.2 and a base.
Various examples of the preparation of the peroxides according to the invention are given hereafter as an illustration of the invention.
The present invention also relates to pharmaceutical or cosmetic compositions containing, in a pharmaceutically or cosmetically acceptable vehicle or carrier for topical application to the skin at least one peroxide of Formula I as an active component therein.
These compositions can be provided in various forms and principally in the form of an ointment, gel, emulsion, lotion or a stick.
The term "ointment" covers formulations such as creams containing absorbable lipophilic bases, for example, petrolatum, lanolin, polyethylene glycols and mixtures thereof.
The emulsion, be they oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsions, are prepared by dispersing the peroxides, in accordance with the present invention, in the aqueous phase before emulsification.
The weight ratio of the fatty phase to the aqueous phase in generally between 95:5 and 25:75.
Representative oils capable of constituting the oil or fatty phase include such products as:
(1) animal oils such as lanolin and perhydrosqualene,
(2) vegetable oils such as sweet almond oil, avocado oil, ricin oil, olive oil, grapeseed oil, poppy oil, colza oil, peanut oil, corn oil, turnsole oil, hazelnut oil, jojoba oil, safflower oil, wheat germ oil, karite butter and the fat of Shorea robusta; and
(3) mineral oils such as paraffin oil, and silicone oils soluble in other oils.
There can also be employed fatty alcohols such as cetyl alcohol or certain synthetic products such as, for example, saturated esters and principally isopropyl palmitate, isopropyl myristate, butyl myristate, cetyl myristate, hexadecyl stearate, glycerol stearate, polyethylene glycol stearate and ethyl palmitate as well as triglycerides of octanoic and decanoic acids, cetyl ricinoleate, purcellin oil and hydrogenated polyisobutylene.
The oily phase of the emulsions can also contain certain waxes and principally carnauba wax, beeswax, ozokerite or candellila wax.
These compositions, in the form of emulsions, can also contain other components such as preservatives, pigments, perfumes, dyes, sunscreen agents, emulsion stabilizers such as magnesium sulfate, filler such as talc, nylon powders, starch or polyethylene, or sequesterants.
However, the carrier or vehicle and components which can react in an undesirable fashion with the peroxides of the present invention must be avoided.
The gels are semi-solid preparations obtained by gelification of a suspension of the peroxides using a gelling agent such as "Bentone gel", sold by N. L. Industries, for an oily phase or for an aqueous phase, crosslinked polyacrylic acid such as that sold by Goodrich under the trade names "CARBOPOL 940" and CARBOPOL 941" and employed in neutralized form or even cellulose derivatives.
If desired, there can be introduced into the gel a nonionic surfactant such as, for example, a polyoxyethylenated alcohol having from 4 to 20 ethylene oxide units or sorbitan esters, which provide a better dispersion and availability of the peroxide.
There can also be incorporated a solvent such as a lower alphatic alcohol, for example, ethanol, in an amount ranging from 0.5 to 30 weight percent, based on the total weight of the composition or a preservative, a perfume or a dye.
The compositions according to the present invention can also include a humectant agent in an amount ranging from 1 to 20 weight percent, based on the total weight of the composition. Representative humectants include glycerine, sorbitol and propylene glycol.
In the compositions, such as described above, the peroxide in accordance with the present invention, is generally present in an amount ranging from 0.1 to 20 weight percent, and preferably from 1 to 10 weight percent, based on the total weight of the composition.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the peroxide of the present invention can be combined with at least one topically applicable anti-acne substance, and preferably an antibiotic substance.
In accordance with this embodiment, the antibiotic substance is generally present in an amount ranging from 0.5 to 5 weight percent based on the total weight of the composition.
Representative preferred antibiotics include erythromycin, clindamycin and lincomycin, their esters and their salts.
In accordance with another embodiment, the peroxide according to the present invention can be combined with at least one other keratolytic agent such as, for example, salicylic acid, an anti-fungus agent or anti-inflammatory agent.
In the treatment of acne, the compositions such as defined above are applied at least once a day to the lesions at a rate of 0.5 to 10 mg/cm.sup.2, the duration of the treatment lasting from about 2 to 14 weeks depending on the severity of the cutaneous disorder.